Cats
by StudentofDust
Summary: It's all the school is talking about... Cats, The Movie. And you can bet that nothing is going to stop Sakaki from going to see this. Not even the surprises waiting for her just around the corner...


**This one's for my new friend, TheoneandonlyKaorin. Hope it's to your liking.**

All around the school, people were talking.

"_You saw it, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, I did!"_

This new craze was spreading like wildfire.

"_It was amazing, wasn't it?"_

"_Definitely!"_

It seemed as though everyone was discussing this new phenomenon.

"_I'm going to see it again tonight!"_

"_So am I! This will be my third time seeing it!"_

Everyone, that is… except Sakaki.

"What the heck is everyone talking about?" Sakaki asked, as she sat down in her desk before English class.

"That new movie, you mean?" Kaorin replied. "_Cats: The Movie_?"

Sakaki's ears perked up at the mention of cats. "Like, actual cats? Talking cats?"

Kaorin laughed. "No, silly, not real cats. People dressing up as cats."

She went on to explain that the original _Cats_ was a play, written by "some dude that I can never remember the name of," in her own words. **(Author's Note: The actual name of the **_**Cats**_** playwright is Andrew Lloyd Webber.)**

"So it was a play, and now it's a movie?" Sakaki asked, when Kaorin was finished speaking.

"Yup, and everyone loves it, apparently," replied Kaorin. "I haven't seen it yet, so I can't say for myself."

"Don't feel bad; I didn't even hear of it until this morning." _It's weird, though… You'd figure that if it had anything to do with cats, I'd have heard of it months ago…_

Suddenly, a realization hit Kaorin: She could take advantage of this opportunity. So, she said, "Hey… do you have anything going on tonight?"

Sakaki thought for a moment. "Today's Friday, so… No, I don't. Why?"

Kaorin fought back a blush that was creeping up on her. "Well, I was wondering… Do you… maybe want to go see that _Cats_ movie with me tonight?"

"I could go for that, yeah," she nodded. "I'll call you later with the movie times."

All Kaorin could do was nod.

_I… am so happy right now…_

---

When Kaorin got home from school later that day, she flopped down on her bed, tired out from the day's events… Suddenly, she remembered her date with Sakaki that night, and blushed to her roots.

"Why did I have to ask her that?" she moaned. "Now it's too late to back out of it… What if I do something to embarrass myself in front of her… I'd never live it down… And she'd never look at me the same again-"

Just then, the phone rang, startling her. Looking over at the phone, she recognized the number and picked it up before it rang a second time.

"Hey, Sakaki!" she said excitedly.

"Um… hey…" came Sakaki's voice from the other line. "I got the movie times from my mom. How does eight o'clock sound?"

"Great!"

"Okay, so… Meet you there?"

Kaorin smiled. "Sounds good."

"Okay, see you then." Sakaki hung up, leaving Kaorin still holding the phone on her end of the line.

Kaorin hung the phone up, staring at it for a moment. _Okay, so… eight o'clock, that's about four hours. That should give me enough time to get ready._

Though, if she was being truthful to herself… She would admit that she didn't know if she'd ever be ready for this.

---

At precisely eight o'clock, Kaorin showed up at the movie theater, and as she'd expected, Sakaki was already there. What she hadn't expected, though, was who else was with her.

"Osaka? Chiyo-chan? What are you two doing here?"

"They said they'd like to come, too," replied Sakaki, "so I told them they could come. Don't worry, they're paying for themselves."

Kaorin shrugged, as though she really couldn't care either way, though really she had some mixed feelings about it. Part of her just wanted to be alone with Sakaki, but another part appreciated them being there; she was already nervous enough just being around Sakaki, and she had no idea what she would be like if something were to happen in the theater.

Nothing against them, of course.

The four of them went up and paid for their tickets, then went into the theater.

"I've heard so much awesomeness about this movie," Osaka said as they entered the room where the movie was showing.

"Yeah," agreed Chiyo. "I hope it lives up to my expectations."

They settled into their seats, just in time for the previews to begin. Sakaki and Kaorin were seated next to each other, as were Osaka and Chiyo.

About halfway through the previews, though, Osaka whispered something to Chiyo, and she smiled and nodded. Osaka then turned to Sakaki. "We're going to go on and sit somewhere else, me and Chiyo are, okay?"

Sakaki nodded, and before Kaorin had a chance to say anything, the two had gotten up and moved to a spot a few rows down from them.

Kaorin's mind started racing: _Why the heck did they just leave us like this? Do they want us to be alone together or something? _

Seeing the look on Kaorin's face, Sakaki leaned down and whispered into her ear: "If you're not comfortable, I can move over a little bit."

"N-no, that's okay," Kaorin replied. "I'll survive…"

Sakaki laughed. "Okay, if you say so."

Just then, the movie started.

---

Cats, everywhere. The entire screen filled with cats of all colors, sizes, and varying levels of cuteness. Squeals of delight could be heard from all around the room, as little kids saw the cats that looked like the ones they had at home.

"That looks like Muffins!"

"I see Laya!"

Sakaki, though, didn't say a word. She just sat there, mesmerized, as all the cuteness was paraded in front of her.

"This is so cool!" Kaorin said. "Much better than I'd thought it'd be."

Sakaki nodded. "I agree."

Kaorin laughed. "And this time, you won't have to worry about the cats biting you, eh?"

Sakaki laughed as well. "True... But it'd be cool if they were actually real."

Just then, Sakaki noticed everyone wearing white glasses, when none of them were moments before. "What are they doing?"

Kaorin smiled as she put on her own pair. "Putting on their 3D glasses." Her smile faded. "Didn't you pick one up when you came in?"

Sakaki shook her head. "I had no idea what they were..."

Without a word, Kaorin got up to go get her a pair of the glasses. _Well, that's... unexpected,_ Sakaki thought. _She didn't have to go and do all that... Though, she's always been really nice like that. If I didn't know any better, I'd say-_

Kaorin got back just then, and handed Sakaki her glasses. "Here you go," Kaorin said, smiling. Sakaki looked up at her, and felt a blush creep over her. _Why haven't I noticed this before now... She's actually pretty cute. For a girl, that is... Not that I mind that-_

"Are you okay?" Kaorin asked, perplexed.

"Y-yeah..." Sakaki muttered, turning back towards the movie again and putting on her glasses.

---

About halfway through the movie, Sakaki turned to tell Kaorin to move so she could go to the restroom, but stopped when she realized that Kaorin was asleep... and her head was resting on Sakaki's shoulder.

_Wha-? How did I not notice this...? You figure I would have noticed her lay her head on my shoulder..._ She thought for a moment, then settled back into the seat. _I won't move yet... I don't want to disturb her. She looks so peaceful..._

---

The movie had already ended by the time Kaorin woke up.

"What did I miss?" Kaorin asked sleepily.

"Just the last half," Sakaki replied. "It was pretty good."

Kaorin was about to respond, when she realized that Sakaki was tightly holding onto her hand. "Why are you...?"

Sakaki pulled her hand away quickly. "It's nothing..."

Kaorin smiled in spite of herself. "Whatever.... Come on, let's go."

They exited the theater, and by the time they had reached the street, they had begun to hold hands again. Neither of them really noticed it; it was almost reflexive. But neither did either of them care.

They were happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
